


Die Taube

by Serpentina1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: Hoffnung gibt es immer...





	

Die Taube

Von der Klippe auf der ich nun steh,  
schau ich hinab in die tosende See.  
Ich bin zu dem tödlichen Sprung bereit,  
da mir erscheint mein Glück so weit.

See und Himmel, sie sind so grau.  
Ich schaue zurück und ich weiß genau,  
dass mich in dieser grauen und trostlosen Welt,  
in der ich jetzt lebe – überhauptnichts mehr hält.

Ein verdorrter Baum,  
fallende Blätter,  
ein trostloser Acker  
und Regenwetter.

Die schwarzen Raben der Einsamkeit,  
sie kreischen bei Sturm, in sinnlosem Streit.  
Sie sind all die Menschen, die sich nicht verstehen,  
obwohl sie gemeinsame Wege gehen.

Da plötzlich erscheint in der endlosen Nacht,  
ein winziger Funke, der mir Hoffnung macht.  
Weder See noch Himmel sind mehr grau.  
Im Licht der Sonne erscheinen sie blau.

Der Baum ergrünt zu neuem Leben.  
Auf dem Acker ranken die Reben,  
mit Blüten und Blättern und reifendem Wein;  
die Dunkelheit weicht dem Sonnenschein.

Die Vögel sie zwitschern.  
Die Raben entfliehen.  
Ein Rabe fliegt zur Sonne hin.

Und als er die goldene Kugel erreicht,  
da wird er zur Taube,  
reinweiß- und leicht.

Ich greife nach ihr  
und sie verwandelt sich,  
bei meiner Berührung,  
schließlich in Dich.

Du gabst mir die Hoffnung.  
Du gabst mir die Kraft.  
Du hast mich gerettet.  
Du hast es geschafft !!!


End file.
